<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late night routine. by itsarelyherec8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936370">Late night routine.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8'>itsarelyherec8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n hadn't been able to sleep well ever since she was the experiment of HYDRA, nightmares, bad thoughts, memories always coming back to her mind every single night when she was alone in her room. But what happens when Wanda Maximoff notices this small routine y/n has every single night and decides to make it a routine for the both of them, but making actually making it better and worth it...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff &amp; Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late night routine.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This all started because a friend asked me to write about Wanda since she's in love with her and I needed a little push to actually post this haha, hope you like it and you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n loved her job. She truly did. Joining the avengers was the best decision she could’ve made in her whole life. After the trauma and the bad days with HYDRA, this was the best opportunity for her to grow and become a better person. Some days were quiet, some days were hard, some days they spent all day fighting bad guys and returned to the compound tired but trying to laugh off the hard times they had gone through while fighting. It had become a routine now; training with either Steve or Natasha, sometimes with Wanda and the others, but her favorite time was training with Wanda.</p><p>The two of them had grown closer ever since she had joined the team. Somehow, both girls really understood each other, they knew what they had gone through and they also had similar powers, a stone connecting them and being able to really know what was going on with the other. It had been unexpected for y/n to really connect with someone in that way, thinking the first days that maybe Wanda didn’t like her, but later on discovering that she was just a shy who had gone through a lot. Even though she had known the whole team for longer, y/n had gained her trust and had gotten Wanda to open up, ending up building a beautiful friendship.</p><p>Y/n was never one to confess feelings or let herself really feel, she was afraid to fall too hard to the point where it’d destroy her, and it’d only bring her pain and dark thoughts; so she had decided to keep and hide any feelings she probably had with Wanda. She was used to holding hands, hugging, every now and then laying in bed together, almost cuddling each other, etc. Clint teased y/n saying that’s what normally couples did, but she never let it get to her, because she knew it’d only hurt her and would end up ruining her friendship with the redhead.</p><p>Something she was also good at hiding was how she barely slept at nights. Everything that had happened in her past still haunted her at some point, suddenly appearing in her mind and not letting her sleep. She would never tell anyone, but she was a little scared of the darkness, so she had to always keep a light on her room and whenever she walked to the kitchen for a glass of water, she tried to be as quiet as possible but as fast as she could so the darkness wouldn’t get her. It was silly for a 24 year old girl, but she couldn’t help it. Only she knew the trauma she had, and how much she had suffered before her now team found her.</p><p>Tonight was like any other night, it was 2 am in the morning and everyone were now sleeping. The silence was comfortable, until her mind started speaking, then it was hard to even breath. She tried to distract herself by watching a movie, a show, reading, walking around her room, whatever could catch her attention, but tonight in particular, it wasn’t helping at all. She sighed as she looked back at her clock; 20 minutes had passed, tonight was going to be long. She finally decided to walk out of her room and go for a glass of water and maybe a snack.</p><p>She quietly walked through the corridors until she finally got to the kitchen, finding the light on, which confused her a little because she knew everyone always remembered to turn of the lights, as tired as they were. She shrugged and happily walked to the kitchen as she quietly grabbed a glass of water. She was trying so hard to ignore the voices in her head that she hadn’t noticed a small figure behind her until she heard her name.</p><p>“Y/n?” The soft voice asked quietly.</p><p>Y/n almost dropped the glass but caught it just in time to turn around. “Wanda. W-What are you doing awake?” She was relieved that it was her because she knew the speech that Steve would give if he found her awake.</p><p>“I could ask the same to you.” Wanda grinned a little as she walked closer to her and also grabbed a glass.</p><p>“I was…thirsty.” Y/n looked at the glass as she spoke, but then seeing every step Wanda did.</p><p>Wanda only nodded as she drank from her glass. “Right.” She then placed her glass carefully on the sink as she looked back at y/n. “You know…I left the light on.” She said as she crossed her arms.</p><p>“Why?” She asked confused as she noticed Wanda was acting weirdly.</p><p>“Because I know you come here every single night.” Wanda simply said as she grabbed the glass from y/n’s placing it on the sink, she could wash both glasses later. “I can hear you. Your bedroom is literally besides mine.” Wanda chuckled softly as she smiled.</p><p>Y/n shrugged. “Habits. I forget to bring a glass to my room.”</p><p>Wanda nodded as she kept staring at y/n. “I know you’re lying, but I won’t push you.” Her tone was sweet and delicate, showing y/n that sweet side of her that she had grown to love.</p><p>“I don’t know what you mea-“</p><p>“You know you do. I haven’t gone through your mind but…I can hear you calling me.” The redhead offered a soft smile as she took y/n’s hand and slowly pulled her back to her rooms, a simple move of her hand turned the light off the kitchen.</p><p>Y/n tensed a little as the darkness surrounded them, wishing she could just run to her room. But as soon as she thought that she noticed the light coming from her room and the door slowly and quietly closing. She was still confused by Wanda’s words. Well…not entirely confused as she exactly knew what she meant, but what confused was the fact that Wanda said that she would call for her. She didn’t, did she? How?</p><p>“What do you mean you heard me calling for you?” Y/n asked quietly as she sat on her bed, seeing that Wanda had walked over the TV to put a movie.</p><p>She shrugged as she tried to pick a movie that called her attention. “You sometimes think loudly, it’s hard to explain but…” she grabbed a movie and placed it on the DVD player. “…I can feel you. I’ve known that you can’t shut your thoughts and you try to hide it a way so tonight…I decided to join you.” Wanda finally turned around as she walked over the bed. She walked to the empty side of the bed and laid down, waiting for y/n to lay down too.</p><p>Y/n furrowed her brows, still confused but at the same time, understanding what Wanda was saying. She hadn’t known Wanda could hear her thoughts and that scared her a little, now knowing that she probably knew what was going on inside her head, but she was also too tired to have a conversation about it, and Wanda had said she wouldn’t push her. She slowly climbed in bed and laid just beside Wanda as she pressed play and the movie started. What she hadn’t expected was Wanda pulling her closer until y/n was snuggling her and Wanda had wrapped her arms around her. It felt strange, it felt new even if they had done it before,  this felt different, but she also didn’t mind and she was comfortable, so she let it pass. That night, y/n had fallen asleep within minutes into the movie, not even noticing that her body had finally given in to the tiredness and she fell into deep sleep on Wanda’s arms.</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>The next morning, Wanda had left the room before y/n woke up, she thought that maybe if y/n noticed that she had slept the whole night in her bed she would freak out. She hadn’t known exactly how she would take over the situation, but she just knew she had to do something to help her. All those nights waking up to y/n’s thoughts, not knowing how to help or even knowing if she really wanted to be helped, until she knew that she had been suffering in silence and it wasn’t fair, not when Wanda was there to do anything in her power to help.</p><p>The next nights were the same; y/n would find the kitchen light on almost at the same hour of the night and Wanda waiting for her with a glass of water. It had become now a routine and y/n had to admit that it was the best slept she had in years, but also felt lonely knowing -or more like thinking- that Wanda left as soon as she fell asleep. But still, she was happy that Wanda was there for her, and didn’t push her to talk, even if y/n knew that Wanda had an idea of what was going through her head.</p><p>Every night seemed to be the same, the same routine, different movies, same position, until Wanda started adding some things to their routine. The first night that happened, y/n’s breath hitched as she felt Wanda’s hand under her shirt, she moved her fingers against her bare skin, sending shivers but also calming her down; she didn’t think much of it, it was just a simple gesture or maybe she was doing it unconsciously, either way, it didn’t bother her. A few days later, the small forehead and head kisses started; they normally happened when y/n was falling asleep, and yet, she felt them every time. Again, she didn’t think much of it, though she had to admit to herself that she was now starting to feel all those hidden feelings that she had denied.</p><p>She was scared to accept them, she was scared to think about them, but how could she deny them when Wanda was right there doing all of that? She knew it was wrong to think of it in such a way, it wasn’t like Wanda was trying to say or show something, she was just being nice, she was being sweet, and y/n had to get over those feelings and accept that Wanda was only a friend.</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>“What’s going on between you and y/n?” Natasha asked a few days later as she had caught Wanda walking out of y/n’s room.</p><p>Wanda shrugged as she ate her cereal, not taking her eyes away from the bowl. “Nothing. Why you asking?”</p><p>“I saw you walking out of her room the other day. Is there something wrong?” Nat asked as she took a sip from her coffee.</p><p>Wanda finally looked up at Natasha and shook her head. “We just watched a movie and I accidentally fell asleep there but left so I could go train.” She offered a sweet smile and then stood up from the table, knowing that Natasha wouldn’t fully believe her.</p><p>Natasha nodded as she grabbed the newspaper. “Well…whatever is going on…you two look different.” She took another sip. “A good different.”</p><p>Wanda furrowed her brows as she looked back at Nat but smiling a little as she knew what she meant. Ever since that routine had started, both of them had grown even closer, this time, spending even more time together and being a little bit more clingy to each other than before. Wanda had accepted that she had feelings for y/n, but she knew that she was still fighting with those feelings and with other stuff, so she reminded herself that she wouldn’t push y/n.</p><p>Wanda offered a smile at Nat. “I know.” She simply said as she walked away from the dinning room. She knew she didn’t have to say more, Natasha already knew it.</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>“Why would you ship them? That’s not even a real couple.” Y/n argued as she pretended to be disgusted with the show.</p><p>“You can’t tell me you don’t see it. C’mon, it’s so obvious.” Wanda laughed as she ran her fingers through y/n’s hair, every now and then looking down at her.</p><p>Y/n shook her head as she sighed, trying to play it as if she was annoyed but in full truth, she was relaxed and she felt happier than ever. “I still don’t.” She teased a little before she yawned.</p><p>Wanda looked down as she noticed the yawn, thinking it was very cute. “Are you sleepy?”</p><p>Y/n shook her head she tried to focus on the show. “Nope.” She knew that if she said she was, Wanda would try to make her fall asleep by placing her hand under her shirt and drawing patterns on her bare skin.</p><p>Wanda grinned playfully as she placed her hand on y/n’s chin, making her look up at her. “You are, aren’t you?”</p><p>Y/n’s breath hitched as she noticed how close they were. She could easily move up a little bit more and their lips would meet. And oh, how badly she wanted that to happen.</p><p>“I-I’m…I guess.” She whispered softly as her eyes darted down to Wanda’s lips, but soon enough her eyes were looking back into green eyes.</p><p>Wanda smiled a little as she noticed this but decided to say nothing. “Then go ahead and sleep, silly.”</p><p>Y/n bit her lip for a moment as she stopped to think for a second. “Stay?”</p><p>Wanda’s eyes also looked down at y/n’s lips the moment she saw she had bit her lip. But her eyes went back up as she heard the question. She wanted to admit how she stayed every night and left in the morning, but it wasn’t important. This only meant she didn’t have to leave, and she could sleep peacefully with her.</p><p>“I will.” The redhead nodded as she got into a more comfortable position, pulling y/n closer to her, and kissing her forehead; the TV forgotten.</p><p>“Thank you.” Y/n whispered softly as she buried her face in Wanda’s neck, breathing in her scent that she had learned to love.</p><p>“No problem.” Wanda said before she slipped her hand under y/n’s shirt and her fingers slowly danced against the bare skin. Soon enough, both women fell into deep sleep.</p><p>That night both women had the best sleep in years, y/n deciding that she would ask Wanda to stay with her every night. She couldn’t help her feelings anymore; she was falling, hard. She wasn’t even trying to deny it anymore or ignore it. It was impossible when Wanda did all of those things. Sooner or later, she’d have to talk to Wanda about it.</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>Today was the first day that Wanda had been away ever since they had started their small night routine. Y/n felt she was lost, and she could barely keep the thoughts away. She had thought about looking for Natasha but turned out she had left too for the mission along with Steve. It wasn’t like she didn’t trust Tony or Bruce, even Peter, but it was something that only Wanda understood. Y/n felt herself freaking out as she looked around the room; not even the TV was working, even if the movie made her think about Wanda. She hated that she had become so attached to her that she couldn’t survive on her own anymore.</p><p>Y/n finally decided to go to the kitchen for a glass of water, but soon the anxiety increased as she noticed the light was not on and Wanda wasn’t there to hold her hand. She walked to the kitchen as fast as she could, turned the light on and grabbed a glass. She was shaking at this point, not being able to control herself. She closed her eyes for a minute as she tried to shut her thoughts and focus on her breathing. But then, she felt a pair of cold hands slip under her shirt and she almost screamed and freaked out even more until she recognized the cinnamon and apple scent of Wanda’s shampoo. She was now hallucinating.</p><p>It wasn’t until Wanda kissed her shoulder that she knew it was real, and she exhaled loudly as she let all the tension finally fall. She placed both her hands on top of Wanda’s and leaned against her as she kept her eyes closed. Wanda whispered something in her ear, something like <em>‘I’m back…’ </em>and something else but she couldn’t quiet understand as the voices were still loud. She shivered when she felt Wanda’s lips on her neck, small pecks as she trailed her lips to her ear, still whispering sweet nothings.</p><p>Y/n finally turned around and opened her eyes to find Wanda smiling at her, she hadn’t even noticed she had started crying, until Wanda placed her hand on her cheek to wipe away the tears. Y/n finally broke down and wrapped her arms around Wanda, sobbing as she buried her face on the crock of her neck. Wanda ran her hands up and down her back under her shirt, so she could feel that she was really back, she was really there. Y/n slowly felt the voices quieting and she slowly pulled away to look at Wanda.</p><p>“I’m sorry…” she whispered softly as she looked down.</p><p>“Shh, you’re okay.” Wanda whispered as she rested her forehead against y/n’s. But even then, y/n noticed that their noses were bumping, and they were so close to each other as if Wanda had done this on purpose. “I’m here.” She whispered again as she looked right into her eyes.</p><p>Y/n could feel her breath right in her face, but this time she didn’t shiver, she wasn’t shaking anymore. She slowly felt herself calming down the more Wanda talked to her. But then, she was caught off guard when Wanda pecking her face, she felt warm each time Wanda left a kiss, until she got near to her lips. Y/n thought she was dreaming, until Wanda pecked her lips softly and lingered her lips there just for a few seconds until she pulled away to look at y/n. Y/n’s eyes softened as she stared into Wanda’s, a little confused but at the same time comfortable and relaxed.</p><p>They both heard some voices coming from the corridors, knowing that Nat and Steve were soon going to appear on the kitchen and would catch them both. Wanda took y/n’s hand and didn’t say anything as she pulled her to the room. At this point, y/n felt a little calmer, not even the kiss had shaken her up, it was something she had been wanting to do, she just hadn’t expected this to happen. As soon as they walked into the room, Wanda locked the door and looked back at y/n, smiling at her as she walked them both to the bed. Y/n knew words weren’t needed, she had opened her mind for Wanda to navigate it, not fully of course, but part of why she was feeling that way.</p><p>Before y/n knew what was happening, Wanda sat her down on the bed and she then proceeded to climb on her lap, both of her hands wrapped around her neck. Y/n breath hitched this time, not expecting Wanda to do that. She felt nervous at first until she felt her lips against hers once again, Wanda wrapping y/n into a loving kiss that both of them had dreamed of before.</p><p>Y/n’s hands unconsciously slipped under Wanda’s shirt and rubbed her fingertips against bare skin. Wanda had done it before, and it felt nice, so maybe it wasn’t a bad move. Y/n wasn’t insinuating anything, she didn’t want this to go somewhere else, she just wanted this moment to last longer. She felt her anxiety washing away and all of those voices and thoughts were finally gone. They stayed like that for a few more minutes until they both felt the need of air.</p><p>Y/n’s mind had finally fallen into reality and noticed what had just happened, her cheeks rapidly turned red as she looked up at Wanda, her hands still on Wanda’s bare sides. Wanda smiled lovingly at her as she kissed her forehead.</p><p>“It helped, didn’t it?” Wanda grinned softly as she caressed the back of y/n’s neck.</p><p>Y/n swallowed a little but nodded slowly. “It...it did.” Wanda smiled as she kissed the tip of her nose.</p><p>“Don’t worry, not trying to take it to the next level. A date first would be great.”</p><p>Y/n eyes widened. “Y-You know?”</p><p> “Of course I knew, silly.” She chuckled softly as she looked right into her eyes. “I can control and read minds, you know? And like I said months ago, you think too loudly.” She whispered as she left a kiss on the corner of her lips. “I didn’t want to push, you were avoiding it, I could feel it. But you started letting yourself feel.” Wanda licked her lips softly. “I didn’t want to invade your privacy. And I’m sorry I left you.”</p><p>Y/n shook her head as she pulled Wanda impossibly close to her. “No, hey...I’m glad you did. I wouldn’t have gotten the guts to tell you otherwise.” She joked. She then smiled. “I know you are the only one that can do this of mind reading, but even if there were more...you’d be the only one that I’d let in my mind. I trust you, Wanda, with my life.” She whispered softly.</p><p>Wanda smiled at this as she kissed her lips once again. “I trust you with my life too.” She whispered against her lips.</p><p>Y/n stared up at her and smiled. “So…that’s why you started meeting me at the kitchen? You knew this whole time?”</p><p>Wanda shrugged. “I told you, somehow you were calling for me and I heard you. We are connected, y/n. You’re literally my soulmate.” She chuckled softly. “I couldn’t let you suffer on your own, I couldn’t bare it. I needed to do something if I could.”</p><p>“And you did, more than you can think of.” Y/n smiled as she bit her lip. “But now, unfortunately, I can’t live without you. I need you.”</p><p>Wanda smiled. “And that is no problem to me. I need you too.”</p><p>“Good.” She smiled as she kissed Wanda’s chin and wrapped her arms around her waist. “So…the little sweet nothings…they were on purpose?”</p><p>Wanda smirked. “Maybe yes. They worked, didn’t they?”</p><p>“Oh, you know they did. But…what you did tonight…helped more than anything else, to be honest.” Y/n grinned as she kissed Wanda’s shoulder.</p><p>“I knew it would. I had been wanting to do that for so long.” Wanda ran her fingers through her hair. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“I feel better. Now that you are here.” Y/n looked up at Wanda and smiled. “Thank you. For all you’ve done for me.”</p><p>“That’s okay…I’m glad it worked.” Wanda smiled as she tilted her head. “It worked for me too.”</p><p>Y/n furrowed her brows. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Wanda sighed softly as she looked down into her eyes. “I also know how it feels to be lonely, I’ve lost people. I couldn’t lose you too. You’re very special to me, and you also helped me find myself and…learn to love.”</p><p>Y/n smirked. “Does that mean you love me?” She raised her brow teasingly.</p><p>Wanda chuckled. “Maybe I do.”</p><p>Y/n squinted her eyes as her smile widened. “Well…I do. I don’t care if it’s too soon to whatever…I do love you.”</p><p>Wanda’s heart warmed at the words and leaned down to peck her lips. “I do love you too.”</p><p>Y/n giggled. “Well…you’ve taken care of me all this time, now it is my turn to take care of you. I can tell you’re tired and it’s better if we go ahead and sleep. Tomorrow we can do whatever you want.”</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay?” Wanda asked softly as she tried to find any sign that she was not okay, or she needed something.</p><p>“I have you here with me, how could I not be okay?” Y/n smiled as she moved further into bed and pulled Wanda with her, both women laughing at this.</p><p>“Then…we go to sleep and tomorrow we have a day off, how does that sound?” The redhead asked as soon as they both laid down facing each other.</p><p>Y/n nodded. “Sounds perfect.” She then proceeded to pull Wanda into her arms and breathed in her scent again, kissing her head afterwards. “I love you.”</p><p>Wanda rested her head against her chest and smiled as she closed her eyes. “I love you too.” She whispered before both women drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>